


Taking Care Of My Irish Boy

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Poor Niall, Smut, TMH tour, Tour Rehearsals, broken ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall takes a tumble off stage during rehearsal but management insists he is fine and they continue. The boys don’t realize that Niall is in serious pain until rehearsal is over and they rush him to the hospital. Once they find out his ankle is broken, Zayn is angry at management and goes to speak his mind about how they treated his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care Of My Irish Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or Comments would be wonderful!

They had all been goofing off, running around and acting like their crazy selves during rehearsals when it happened. One minute they were all messing up the lyrics to Kiss You on purpose and adding wacky moves then in the next instant Niall was seen toppling off the stage after tripping over a piece of band equipment. At first all the boys had been laughing over his clumsiness but when he didn’t instantly pop up they all crowded towards the edge of the stage.

Zayn eyes went wide as he saw that Niall was merely sitting there holding his ankle. Within a second Zayn was down beside him, stroking his boyfriend blonde hair asking, “Whats the matter love?” He felt as the other boys climbed down, crowding around them but Zayns eyes remained on Niall. Finally the blue eyes locked with his and the Irish boy whispered, “I’ve hurt my ankle and it hurts.” Zayn didn’t even have to ask and Liam was off in search of Paul.

Minutes felt like hours and soon Liam returned with a few people from their management. Zayn watched with worry as they checked him over before announcing that it was nothing series and they should get back to rehearsal. Zayns eyes fluttered to Niall’s and he asked, “Ni, do you want to continue?” He watched Niall hesitate before remarking, “Yeah Z I can practice.” Each of the boys gave him a look but helped him get to his feet.

Zayn watched as his boyfriend hobbled back on stage, wincing with each movement but insisting that management had claimed it was nothing bad and that they should continue. Rehearsal started back up and the boys with series faces began to run through the list of songs, every one of them watching Niall with concern while Zayn practically was glued to his side. Finally at last as they wrapped the set Zayn had already made up his mind and spoke, “Ni, I’m taking you to the hospital to get that ankle checked out.”

He watched as Niall opened his mouth to protest but Liam spoke, “Yeah mate you need to go.” Zayn turned to see Harry and Louis nodding in agreement, Louis adding, “That ankle looks nasty Ni and we are not taking a no for an answer.” Zayn watched as Niall found himself being defeated and mumbled, “Fine let’s go.” As Niall began to walk away, Zayn stopped him and hurried in front of him. Turning he spoke, “Hop on babe you’re not walking on that foot until it’s seen too.” Zayn was glad when Niall smiled and eagerly clambered onto his back for a ride.

As they all got into the car, Zayn sat in the back running his fingers through the Irish boys hair as it rested against his shoulder. The car ride was only about fifteen minutes long but the boys had to wait until their security caught up them before exiting the car. Zayn supported Niall’s one side and Harry easily got the other side, the two helping Niall towards the entrance with Louis and Liam leading. As they entered the ER, one of their body guards instantly went to the front desk as the boys looked nervously around.

They could see the wide eyes of other people waiting just staring at them. Their body guard returned and nodded towards a row of chairs for them to wait in. Helping Niall over, it took everything in Zayn not to pull Niall into his lap and just hold him. His face must have showed what was on his mind as he heard Harry lean over whispering, “I know its hard mate not to touch him how you want to touch him.” Zayn threw Harry a nod and then turned back to Niall.

A collective sigh was released when a nurse came to collect Niall for an X-ray also shooting the boys a look when all four started to get to their feet to follow. They all sat there a bundle of nerves and Zayn gave Liam a look of appreciation when the boy pulled his head onto his shoulder. After five more minutes of waiting the same nurse appeared gesturing for the boys to follow her. They all leapt to their feet and Zayn was in the lead when they entered the room.

They all stood there and watched as Niall looked up sheepishly remarking, “Well um I guess I broke my ankle when I took that fall.” Zayn then realized exactly what the doctor was doing; he was putting a nice dark green cast onto Niall’s ankle. Walking towards the Irish boy he spoke, “Ni, I am so sorry I should have made management bring you here right away…” As he finished he heard Harry speak, “It isn’t just your fault though Zayn we all should have just told management we wouldn’t continue until Niall was looked at.” Zayn frowned but then the doctor spoke, “Well either way he is lucky you guys did bring him here. He is in a walking cast and will be in it for 6-8 weeks. Limit your walking and I understand that you guys are about to go on tour so please try and not let him jump around or go crazy on it.” Looking at Niall who was blushing Zayn spoke, “No worry he won’t be moving a lot if we have any say in it.”

They watched the doctor and nurse leave then Zayn turned plucking a kiss onto Niall’s mouth muttering, “Don’t ever play down anything love.” He watched Niall nod then he turned towards the boys adding, “Now if you will please get Niall home safely I have words for our lovely management.” He felt Niall try to grab his shirt and fail and Zayn had already managed to push through the boys. He heard as one of the bodyguards followed him not even trying to stop Zayn but in fact guided him towards his car.

Zayn took the keys offered as the body guard knew it him too well. As Zayn pulled up back to the rehearsal space he quickly located the group who had claimed Niall fit to continue on. As they saw his face he could see their shock faces as Zayn came to a halt. Narrowing his eyes he snapped, “Next time one of us hurts ourselves we are going to the hospital before continuing! And do you know why I am saying this? It’s because you allowed Niall to continue rehearsing with a fucking broken ankle. Yeah give me those shocked faces because now he is in a walking cast for the next 6-8 weeks.” As he finished he spun and stomped away flipping open his phone and calling for a car.

When Zayn finally made it back to the flat they all shared he was a lot calmer. Letting himself in he found Niall sitting on the couch snuggled up to Louis’s side. As soon as Zayn sat down on the couch though, Niall crawled away from Louis and into Zayn’s lap. Their eyes met and he heard Niall ask, “So what did you do?” Zayn gave a half smile and spoke, “I just told them off love. And made sure to make the point of letting them know that if anyone is injured again that there is no continuing until their looked after.” He saw Niall nod and lean in kissing his lips murmuring, “Well I’m just glad you came home.” Zayn smiled and replied, “Why wouldn’t I, especially when I have a hot Irish lad waiting for me to take care of him.”

Zayn saw Niall’s smile grow wider and lean in kissing him once more. After a few minutes a cough was heard and Zayn broke the lip lock looking at Louis with a raised eyebrow who joked, “Just because you two are together doesn’t mean you can make out anytime you want.” Zayn merely rolled his eyes and laughed as Niall quipped, “But Lou he is taking my mind away from all the pain.” Zayn could see Niall giving Louis his best puppy dog look and Louis huffed, “Fine then make out all you like.”

Hearing a squeal, Zayn felt Niall brush his lips against his and ask, “So Zayn do you care to continue taking my mind off this broken ankle of mine?” Grinning Zayn nipped Niall’s bottom lip muttering, “Of course I do.” Zayn couldn’t help but laugh as Louis quipped, “Get a room you two.” Looking at Niall, Zayn remarked, “Maybe we will.” With ease Zayn picked up Niall and carried him off but couldn’t help but laugh as he heard Louis mutter, “Finally.” Turning Zayn threw a wink at Louis and quipped, “Don’t be so jealous Lou.” He heard Louis mumble something about not being jealous as he turned back heading towards Niall and his room.

Zayn was careful not to hit Niall’s foot as he laid the boy on the bed and slowly began to peel his clothes away. Stopping every few seconds to run his fingers along the boy’s skin and leaning over kissing him. Finally as he gently tugged down the boy’s boxers removing them, Zayn slipped off his own clothes. Gently crawling up between Niall’s legs he wrapped his mouth around the boy’s member sucking it until it was so hard Niall was whimpering. With that Zayn began to use his tongue, flicking and swirling around Niall’s hard on. His hand slowly reaching up cupping Niall’s balls and massaging them in his palm and in an instant Niall was cursing and coming in Zayn’s mouth.

He looked Niall dead in the eyes as he swallowed it and pressed his lips to the boy’s, allowing the boy to taste himself. Breaking the kiss Zayn grabbed the lube from the night stand. Squeezing some onto his hand he began to pump his member until it was hard. Smiling he saw Niall staring at his member and he positioned himself before sliding himself into Niall. He felt as Niall tightened around him for only a few seconds before relaxing.

As he completely relaxed, Zayn began to move his hips forward slowly. He smirked as Niall dug his fingers into Zayn’s back and pleaded for Zayn to pick up the pace. With that command, Zayn began to thrust harder smirking as Niall cried Fuck Zayn, Fuck me harder and so he did. At last Zayn came and he was careful not to hit Niall’s casted ankle. Crawling up beside the boy he watched as Niall face slowly turned into a blissful smile. Kissing the Irish boy he heard Niall remark, “Well I am not in any way feeling any pain.” As Niall’s words faded both boys couldn’t help but chuckle as a pound came on the other side of their wall and they heard Liam shout, “Are you boys done now?” Zayn chewed his lip as Niall called out, “Yeah we are Li,” before snuggling up to Zayn.


End file.
